


Stories and Pianos

by cryEden



Series: Dead Eve AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dead Eve AU, Gen, M/M, New Greed Pair, hc that akaashi knows how to play piano and hyde hates it and loves it, idk what i wrote tbh im just really tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/pseuds/cryEden
Summary: Hyde demands Akaashi to write something but Akaashi obliges. Hyde gets irritated and goes downstairs only to see a piano sitting in the living room.Basically Hyde seeing Akaashi as Licht and Akaashi doesn't like it.





	Stories and Pianos

**Author's Note:**

> my dearest apologies if Hyde and Akaashi are OOC... this is my first time writing them both hehe ε-(´∀｀; )

"Kei-chi?" Hyde questioned, laying on his new Eve's bed. His blonde, brown tipped hair was pinned to the side as his red eyes stared up at the white ceiling, his glasses off to the side on the table next to the bed. He was currently borrowing a short sleeved shirt and shorts from Keiji since it was summer (he wouldn't stop complaining and Akaashi could only roll his eyes and throw him a shirt and some shorts, saying, "I don't know why you're complaining if the AC is on... Maybe if you didn't wear those clothes you wouldn't be hot.").

Akaashi hummed in reply, sitting at his desk studying. His elbow was propped up on the table with his chin on the palm of his hand. He as well wore a shirt and some shorts, but that was besides the point that he was quietly dying from the heat even though he wore those clothes and the AC was on (not to exaggerate how hot it was or anything. He just didn't want Hyde to blurt out "I told you so!" and have him make fun of him for the rest of the day).

"Write me a story," the Servamp said, turning on his side and propped his elbow up, his head on his hand as he peered over at the setter. "Or tell me one. One that you wrote. I honestly don't care."

"I can't... I need to study," Akaashi replied, side-glancing at Hyde, before looking back. He placed down his pencil and mumbled something before a light of green illuminated, before a book had formed in the setter's hand. He tossed it to the Servamp before returning to his study. "Read the ones I already wrote in the book."

The Greed vampire groaned, "No, I want a new one! I've already read all of them!"

"Then read them again."

"Owl-chan you're so mean!"

"Yes, yes, okay..."

The vampire could only pout, rolling back onto his back and looking up at the ceiling again. Said Servamp lingered like that for a few minutes, before sitting up, huffing and crossing his arms, glaring at his owl-like Eve.

"Write."

"No."

"Akaa-chi!" Hyde whined, grousing and messing up his hair. He noticed that his red hair pin did fall out, but didn't bother to put it back on. "Fine. I'll go get a drink from downstairs," he said, however getting no reply from Keiji. He rolled his eyes before hopping off the bed and walking out of the room.

"Stupid Kei-chan," the Servamp muttered as he walked down the hall, turning into the kitchen as he continued more of his complaining. "Don't even know why I bothered to have him as my Eve."

He opened the fridge, his rant continuing.

"I want to understand, so let me help you," Hyde mocked, pitching his voice a bit so it sounded like Akaashi's (it wasn't even close). He grabbed a water and soda with both his hands before closing the fridge with his foot and sauntered back. "Dammit, Keiji."

As the Servamp ambled back down the hall, he noticed something that was in the living room. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the huge object, before dropping the drinks and darted upstairs and practically skid into the setter's room.

Akaashi only stared in bewilderment and startle. "Hyde...? What's wrong- wait, what are you doing—"

Dragging his new Eve by the wrist and bringing him down the hall, Hyde didn't answer Keiji's questions and demands of "what are you doing?" and "stop", but he did have a slightly irritated appearance on his face. It was only then that Akaashi stopped talking when they entered the living room. Keiji blinked before looking at his Servamp. "What?" Was all that came out of his mouth.

Hyde crossed his arms and made noises of doubt, yet exasperation. He tilted his head right for a second before stomping his foot and pointing at the object that was in the corner of the room.

"Why the hell do you have a huge-ass grand piano in your house?!" The Servamp practically scolded as if Akaashi wasn't suppose to have one in the first place.

A look of confusion landed on Keiji's face. "I don't know what's the problem with having a piano...? How did you even not notice it?"

"No, that's exactly the problem! You have one!" Hyde retorted.

The setter raised an eyebrow, having a completely done expression. He didn't know what was worse: dealing with Bokuto or dealing with Hyde. Well, they were pretty much the same... The only difference was that Akaashi hasn't know Hyde for long, so he didn't know how to deal with him as much.

"Do you hate pianos...?"

"No! I don't!" Hyde groaned, scratching his head. "My old Eve played and it's just-" he groaned loudly.

"I see..." Keiji said awkwardly, still not understanding why the Servamp was so aggravated over the piano.

"Why do you even have one?! Do you play?!" Hyde blurted.

"Yeah...?" The new Eve replied, scratching the back of his neck before fiddling with his fingers. "I used to play when I was little, but the I kinda stopped when I started to play volleyball a lot... I still play from time to ti—"

"Play," the Servamp demanded.

"What?"

"I said play."

Akaashi frowned. He knew very little about Hyde's previous Eve, but knew that his name was Licht and he was apparently extremely amazing at piano to the point it would make the audience cry if they listened. Did Hyde want him to play like him? He didn't know.

Hesitantly, Keiji somewhat dawdled over and pulled out the seat, opening up the piano and gazing down at the keys. He was a bit tense, he had to admit, since he thought that maybe Hyde wanted to see if his own skills could par up to the old Eve named Licht.

He took another breath after glancing over at Hyde who seemed to start getting impatient. What's his deal with pianos and his own piano skills anyway?

After a few seconds of silence, the setter's fingers started to dance over the keys gracefully, playing a beautiful melody he loved to play since he was little: Chopin's Nocturne in E-flat major.

He played for a minute or two, relishing playing his favorite song. However, Hyde didn't feel the same. The same, irritated expression laid on his face before he clicked his tongue and bluntly said, "Boring." Keiji missed a note when he said so and stopped playing (he was practically offended but didn't say anything).

The new Eve glimpsed over at the Servamp as to say "What?". Hyde could only roll his eyes.

"Play something original."

"...Play something original?" Keiji replied in slight disbelief. Hyde nodded. Akaashi looked back down on the keys.

He knew that the Servamp wanted him to play similarly to his former Eve, but he didn't want to be compared and contrasted to another being who might be missing or dead. An uncomfortable expression fell on his face.

_How the hell am I suppose to make an original song?_

Said boy contemplated for a little bit, his blueish-green eyes staring down at the white and black keys that laid below his finger tips. The air was filled with stillness, and Hyde raised an eyebrow wondering what was taking his new Eve so long. If Licht was able to make up any song and play any song right on the spot, then Keiji should be able to do so as well... right?

"Kei-chan, what's taking you so long?" Hyde catechized. The setter flinched at the sudden spoken words, taking a moment before speaking up.

"Hyde, let me tell you a story," Keiji began. The vampire blinked, his arms crossed.

Slowly, Akaashi started to play again in an E-flat major. It was a tune that for sure Hyde has never heard. Beethoven? Mozart? Chopin? Neither. Maybe if Hyde listened a bit more...

"Once, there was a boy," the setter started, his fingers lightly running over the keys in legato, the music sounding soft and heart warming. "The boy was very quiet. A boy who always concentrated on his studies and more of the such- a conserved boy who was humble, more the less." The mellow, warming sound that emitted from the piano filled the room as Keiji continued with his story. "One day, he made a friend. His friend was quite energetic, greedy, and loud yet, friendly. However, the boy did not mind and loved the friend dearly."

His gun shot blue eyes narrowed slightly, as his fingers slowly started to shift towards the middle, heart-warming melody transitioning into a slightly subdued one.

"However, the boy had started to notice that his friend had started to perceive him as somebody else," the setter continued, a hint of sadness in his tone as even the melody emitted a somber vibe from it. Hyde pursed his lips shut, his red eyes staring at his new Eve.

"The friend started to perceive him as a former friend and the boy didn't like the feeling of being compared to." The tone of the keys were forlorn, yet graceful. "Hyde."

 _Ah_ , Hyde thought. _I know what he's playing._

The melody ended, the doleful sounds the keys made fading into the air as only silence stood between the two males. It was only then that Akaashi stood up, his blue-ish, green eyes gazing into Hyde's ruby red ones.

"I am not him," was all that came out of Keiji's mouth before walking back to his room to go back to study.

Hyde could only glance away, smiling sadly, yet a bit happily to himself. He realized only a little bit of why Keiji told that story to him, his fingers running through his messy hair as he knew what his new Eve had played for him.

_That was his own composition that told a story. How interesting..._

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of things real quick:  
> a, i honestly don't know what i just wrote. it's weird. i just thought randomly "haha it'd be funny if akaashi played piano and hyde finds out" and then wah-lah you have this  
> b, i wrote this late at night so im sorry if i spelled anything wrong/if my grammar is wrong orz  
> c, yknow i could've used all this writing skill to write chap 2 of Different, yet Similar but noooo i decided to write drabbles and now i have three unfinished drafts that i'll probably never finish..  
> anyway !! yeap dead eve au. if you're new and wondering what this au is about, check out the story Different, yet Similar and the Tumblr blog for it:,00:  
> ask-thenewpairs.tumblr.com


End file.
